


Haikyuu Smut

by paradoxius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All kinks, Anime, Canon, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Headcanon, Kinks, Kinky, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, anime imagines, headfanon, oneshots, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxius/pseuds/paradoxius
Summary: - a place for all your haikyuu smut fantasies- only make requests through my instagram @lilitheimmovable please, here is so hectic.again, you can ONLY reach me @lilitheimmovable on instagram, i hope you enjoy :)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. Tendou/Ushijima/Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can reach me @lilitheimmovable on instagram, i hope you enjoy :)

__

“okay shoyo,” the aforementioned orange haired middle blocker chants, over and over like a spell, to himself as he mentally prepares for the battle ahead.

so far, whether it was before or after official matches, practices, or even just in school, he has ran into nearly every captain of each team karasuno has ever played, or will play, against. bokuto, ushijima, aone, and more, and he was hoping that this time, just this once, he could go in and out without stepping into dangerous territory.

“you can do this,” he cheers to himself in his mind, and places his hand on the door to push it open. everything was normal at the start, the first step in, the door quietly swishing open to grant him entry, and it was quiet- all was well.

until he took the second step in.

the sight he was graced with made him give a little shriek, a tiny sound that was just barely audible inside the quiet of the bathroom.

there, in front of him, were two of the several star players of shiratorizawa- ushijima and tendou.

the encounter would’ve been like every other he had had before, with the tiny middle blocker being shocked and flustered at the presence of such known players, if it weren’t for the situation.

the two taller males were pressed against one another, bodies flushed and lips locked- at least before hinata interrupted- with ushijima pressed against the wall and tendou’s hands around his waist.

the tension in the air rose, especially after the two were alerted to hinata’s presence by the boy’s surprised noise, and they turned to him. shoyo, after eternal moments of standing agape, mouth stuck like a fish, gave a quick sorry and ushered himself out of the bathroom so fast he ran into the door on the way out.

all thoughts of reliving himself of his body’s natural duties were alleviated as he scurried back to the practice room, where the other teams- his, fukurodani, seijoh, and the rest of shiratorizawa, were taking breaks doing whatever.

“what took you so long, idiot?” kageyama huffs at him the moment the little tangerine scurried back into the gym. hinata, as flushed and jittery as ever, gives them a nervous laugh, stuttering out some lame excuse of bubble guts.

the rest of the team just shrugs him off, finishing up with their resting- sipping water, laughing about, or just talking things off, until it was time to continue.

“oh hey, there you guys are,” hinata and the rest of karasuno head and they turn to the source of the voice, the smaller becoming red all over again at the spotting of the two.

ushijima and tendou walk in, side by side, the star spiker refusing to face the orange and black clad team as they enter. tendou, on the other hand, turns and scours the gym, making direct eye contact when he finds the little shrimp he was searching for.

hinata shrieks again, his team looking at him as he cowers away from the red head’s gaze. shoyo can hear a faint laugh, the sound lessened by the distance between the groups, before a whistle is blown and the practice matches begin.

as the teams all get into place, hinata spares one last glance to the purple and white suited boys, and finds not only tendou looking at him, but ushijima as well. his face reddens impossibly as he turns back to the game, eyes piercing sharply through the net in an attempt to divert his attention not only from the two, but also from the situation in his pants.

one he hadn’t really expected.

as the ball is launched into the air, and yamaguchi delivers one of his serves, he can feel the gazes of the other two stabbing him through his back, unwavering and unmoving, and he comes to the conclusion-

this was going to be a long day.

__


	2. Tendou/Ushijima/Hinata (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can reach me @lilitheimmovable on instagram, i hope you enjoy :)

__

“thank you for the match!” the teams call out one final time before they all go to their proper areas of the large building.

karasuno had one floor, shiratorizawa another, same with the other two- the schools having pooled in a bit of money to send the players on a practice retreat. it had been fun, a nice little gathering of like minded people doing what they loved most, amidst friends and close teammates.

hinata had loved, appreciated, and enjoyed every second of it, so much so that he had forgotten about his full bladder- until now. with everyone retreating and the matches over, the short middle blocker was left to face his exhaustion and mother nature, the lady of the two winning the fight.

“hey hey hey, hinata, wan-“ “s-sorry, excuse me!” before bokuto could even finish his question, the little orange dashed out of the room, and down the hall, leaving the captain in utter confusion.

he scurried to the bathroom, this time wasting not a single moment bursting through the door and into the first stall, not even noticing it was the handicapped one. he relieved himself, sighing in satisfaction, a little smile creeping its way onto his face.

so deep in bliss, the boy didn’t hear the door open, didn’t notice the footsteps, didn’t feel the new presence in the otherwise empty room. after flushing with his foot and tidying himself, he turns to leave, opening the door and getting ready to go out, but he stopped.

the third shriek of the day left his lips as he was met with the faces of tendou and ushijima, the redhead smirking at him. “hey.” he had only spoken one word and the other was trembling, his lip twitching slightly as he stared up at the two. “cat got your tongue?”

hinata, though he struggled, shook his head. “l-listen.. i won’t say anything about- urm-” he gestured to the two, the red head looking at the brunette, who just stayed quiet, looking off to the side. “so.. can i go now?”

it’s not that he didn’t like tendou and ushijima, not that he didn’t like the attention he was receiving right now either, it was that he did like it. a bit too much, in fact, based off the slight tightening of his shorts, once again.

as earlier, that stare of tendou’s, those sly eyes and the barely hidden intent behind them, it did things to hinata. embarrassing things. “why do you want to leave, shoyo?” tendou speaks as he steps forward.

hinata whimpers at the use of his name, the title sounding song sultry from tendou’s slithering tongue. he steps back as the taller steps forward, the two counter parting eachother until hinata’s back hits the wall. with no other options for retreat, the boy looks down in shyness, and tendou fights the urge to coo.

“what’s the matter? you don’t wanna have a little fun?” there’s a sharp intake of breath from hinata’s end and he curses himself, hating the effect the other boy’s voice has on him.

“shoyo~” he says in a teasing, almost sing song voice, his long fingers reaching out to lift hinata’s chin. as soon as they make eye contact, hinata bites his lip to hold in a whine.

tendou’s eyes are practically screaming with the intent to devour him. the sheen in them, the glimmer, the focus, it all points to how much the male wanted the little blocker, and it has his body shivering.

“there you are, baby.” the pet name makes the situation no better for him, effectively sending tingles down his middle and straight to his cock.

“i’ll only ask you one more time, hina,” tendou says, leaning in closer to the boy. his lips hover over hinata’s, their breaths mixing with each other from the proximity, and hinata finds himself feeling the urge to kiss the upperclassman.

“do you want to have a little fun?” hinata barely gives it a second thought, nodding his head and leaning forward to try and close the distance between them, but tendou jerks back.

“ah-ah, say it. forgive me, but i’m a man of verbal consent,” he chuckles and hinata whines, finally letting his own desire begin to bloom openly. “yes.. y-yes- i want.. to play,” he mutters shyly and tendou smirks.

“hear that, princess?” he speaks and hinata looks up to see ushijima, who he secretly forgot about, shuffle over to the pair. “our little problem middle blocker wants to have some fun.” hinata looks up between the two, who tower over him, looking down hungrily, and all but whimpers at the glint in their eyes.

he feels so small, realizes he is so small, compared to the pair, even more so when ushijima lifts him up, tendou coming behind him and pressing against his backside.

with hinata’s legs wrapped around ushijima’s waist and tendou wrapping an arm around his middle, holding him against his back, he’s caged in by the two. he leans in to the smaller’s ear, his tongue darting out to lick along the shell, making him gasp.

“let’s play a little.”

__

:)


	3. Tendou/Ushijima/Hinata (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna see updates on my writings, my requests, snippets, and sneak peeks then follow @lilitheimmovable on instagram! i wanna talk to you guys cuz like y’all actually share my interests (obviously since you’re reading this smut lmao) and all my friends are normies so yeah. join the community! it’s all about anime and stuff, you’ll love it :) everyone’s welcome btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can reach me @lilitheimmovable on instagram, i hope you enjoy :)

__

the feeling of tendou’s lips against hinata’s neck was far different than he imagined it to be. the little tangerine had played tendou to be the sadistic type, the biter, the one to leave dark marks on the skin. 

what he didn’t expect was the soft, almost overly gentle kisses the redhead was giving him. little presses of his lips to the shorty’s neck, small opened mouthed kisses to his collarbones. 

it gave hinata an indescribable feeling, something similar to butterflies, but not quite that. it served as a great distraction to the other boy in the stall with them. 

while tendou played at hinata’s supple skin, ushijima played a bit lower. the boy’s large hands danced around hinata’s hip area, curving from the front and over the outter, down to his bottom. 

he gave it a gentle squeeze, an action that made hinata jump in tendou’s hold, before sinking down. now at his knees and level with the middle blocker’s bottom half, he reached for his shorts, pulling the material down and exposing hinata’s stark white underwear. 

the smallest gives a small yelp, unintentionally breaking away from tendou’s pleasing lips and moving to turn to ushijima. but before he could fully face the other, tendou’s hand snakes to his chin, gripping his small face and making his gaze remain forward. 

“relax, pretty thing. he’s got this.” tendou’s sultry voice made all bits of unease slip away as fast as they came, the boy nodding and ultimately leaning his head back to let tendou resume his ministrations. 

ushijima continued on as well, now removing hinata’s underwear, his eyes flickering up every once in a while to check for any signs of discomfort. with no further resistance spotted, he goes on to rub at the orange haired’s cheeks, caressing and massaging the flesh. 

hinata lets out a small moan, actually enjoying the somewhat foreign feeling. tendou stops his mouthing for a moment to look at hinata, who is confused by the sly grin that sports his handsome face. 

the smaller is about to ask what in the hell he’s smirking at when he feels a prodding at his entrance. he shrieks, jumping in tendou’s hold and almost turning around once more. ushijima had spread his cheeks apart and placed his tongue directly on hinata’s hole. 

he licked and flicked, lathering the small space up in his saliva, so much so that it began to drip slightly. tendou has his eyes locked tightly on hinata, loving the way the shy blocker tries to hide the fact that he’s enjoying getting his ass eaten. 

each little moan and each little hiding of his face had tendou’s mind racing with thoughts of how shy the small boy would be when he fucks him. the thought sends a sharp tingle straight to his cock, and he pulls the whimpering boy in for a kiss, his arousal starting to get to him. 

ushijima decided to pick up the pace with things, moving from sliding his tongue in and out of hinata’s hole, to bringing his fingers in the mix. he gives them a quick soak in his mouth, moving his tongue around and wetting them just enough to make the slide more comfortable, before lining them up with hinata’s hole. 

he glances up, seeing the smaller completely preoccupied with having tendou’s tongue in his throat, and presses his fingers in. hinata gasps at the intrusion, for the taller pressed two fingers in at once, making him grasp at tendou’s jersey. he mewls when ushijima wriggles them just slightly inside of him, before slowly pulling out. 

the eldest keeps up his movements, slowly sliding his finger in and out of the tight space, occasionally pressing deeper, until he notices hinata’s beginning to get more comfortable. the way the moans start to flow from his lips, though only slightly audible due to tendou’s endless kissing, give ushijima the signal to go further. 

so he does. 

he changes from thrusting to scissoring, effectively spreading his hole open more, and making him moan wantonly into tendou’s mouth. the redhead chuckles against him, pulls away to give hinata a much needed breather, and to give himself a perfect view. 

hinata throws his head back as ushijima’s fingers repeatedly hit all kinds of spots and areas he could only dream of touching with his small hands. each movement sends a wave of pleasure, a moan enticing sea of long fingers and perfect movements. 

“princess,” tendou finally calls out and ushijima nods, pulling his fingers out, much to the shorty’s dissatisfaction. hinata looks up at tendou with pleading eyes and the other coos, pecking his lips. 

“get down for us, love.” hinata follows his command, sinking to his knees, the two elders following suit and lowering with him. “hands and knees, pretty thing.” 

normally, hinata would never place his hands on the gross floor of a public restroom, but right now, in that moment, that was the least of his concerns. with his cock bobbing uselessly in the air, hard and aching, and two hungry males hovering over him like predators, cleanliness was the least important factor. 

hinata looks back as he begins to hear ruffling, seeing tendou discard his clothing, particularly his shorts. he pulls them down to his knees, lifting his long jersey to pull it over his head. the action revealed not only his slim yet perfectly toned torso, but his boxers, which had tightened considerably with the barely concealed erection inside of them. 

hinata fought off a whine at just the sight, feeling his mouth water slightly, as if tendou were a delicious meal. “come on, baby, don’t ge shy,” tendou’s voice, in all its alluring glory, sings out to the tallest boy, who shyly begins to undress himself. 

hinata watches, enamored by the way that such a large boy, six feet and some inches, could be so small. all averted gazes and soft murmurs, he was really a big baby, all because of someone his exact same size, just leaner. hinata found it fascinating, but not so much so that he didn’t feel tendou’s movements. 

the redhead has his hands placed on hinata’s cheeks, holding them apart and exposing him, while his cock rests hot and heavy on hole. hinata flushes impossibly at the lewdity of the situation, about to chastise the other, until tendou began to move. all thoughts of what he was going to say flew away as tendou thrust forward, rubbing his cock right against hinata’s sensitive slit. 

the boy moans, his cock leaking from the tip with his arousal, the substance falling to the floor and dirtying it more. “t-tendou,” he mewls, much to the taller’s satisfaction, receiving a flirty reply. “yeah, pretty? what do you want, hm? tell me.” hinata feels himself shrink, his poor cock throbbing at the teasing tone the other takes on. 

“please,” he whimpers, pushing back onto tendou and earning a squeeze to his ass, accompanied by a chuckle. “please, what? want me to fuck you?” hinata finds himself nodding frantically, thoughts of pride and self imagine gone straight down the drain, small mutters of please spilling from his lips. 

tendou laughs, something lighthearted but still clouded with hidden lust. “your wish is my command,” he says, lining his tip up with the boy’s hole, pressing it in just enough to get him worked up even more. “princess,” tendou addresses the quiet boy again, making him perk his head up, and drawing hinata’s attention as well. 

“you’re hard, baby. you wanna get off?” ushijima nods shyly, hands going to cover his very obvious, and quite large, erection hinata coos himself. “why don’t you ask our pretty toy if you can use his mouth, hm?” tendou says it so casually, accentuating his question with one smooth thrust all the way into hinata’s ass. 

the smallest moans unabashedly, his head dipping back just a bit at such a full feeling after a while of teasing. tendou would have chuckled if not for the warmth completely engulfing his cock. he hisses as he waits for hinata’s verbal approval to move, giving ushijima a small look. 

“princess~” he sings and ushijima whines, silently pleading to tendou with his eyes, but he doesn’t budge. after a while of the trio just kind of sitting still, almost awkwardly, ushijima moves to hinata, who glances up at him. 

“c-can i.. m-may i- use your.. mouth..” he’s fidgeting, hinata notes, his gaze not even focused on the small boy, his fingers fiddling with one another, it’s adorable. “look at me,” hinata commands, much to tendou, ushijima, and even his own surprise, the entire room’s gaze on him, but he wasn’t going to back down. 

“ask again. but look at me this time.” ushijima reddens impossibly, looking directly at hinata, and the orange haired almost relents, thinking the boy may really be so inverted he can’t talk well, if it weren’t for the heavy amount of precum leaking from his tip. it dribbles down the side of his angry red shaft, along the pulsing meat and pools a bit at the end, and as hinata follows it, he deems- ushijima likes this. 

“may i.. u-use your mouth.. please?” the taller asks, his gaze just barely leaving hinata toward the end, but the orange lets it slide, calling the other a good boy, not missing the way his face lights up at the praise. “come here, love,” hinata says and ushijima shuffles forward, his cock resting against hinata’s lips for a moment before the orange opens his mouth and takes it in. 

as ushijima heats up at the sudden feeling around his cock, tendou chuckles. “was that so hard, princess?” the boy shakes his head nk, eyes fluttering shut as hinata gets to work building up a pace. “good. now,” tendou says, his hands finding purchase on hinata’s hips and his fingers just barely digging into the skin. 

“i’ve waited long enough,” those words were the only warning he gave before he pulls out and thrusts back in harshly. tendou begins to pound hinata, so harshly that he sputters around ushijima’s cock, making the larger whimper and causing tendou to let out a breathy laugh. hinata moans around the length, tendou’s cock scraping his walls deliciously. 

rapidly but fast, he repeatedly hits those sensitive bundles, those sweet nerves begging to be stroked and thrusted against- and tendou was doing just that. hinata tries to focus on pleasing the baby in front of him, suckling around the tip and tonguing at it- which is about all he could do before he regains his composure. 

once the initial shock of tendou’s manic thrusts subsides, hinata makes the move to sink lower on ushijima’s cock. the action has the boy mewling, covering his face in embarrassment as the pleasure starts to take over. 

“ushi,” tendou growls in between thrusts to hinata’s ass, sending shivers through both their bodies. “hand down. look at him. look at him while he sucks you off, baby.” ushijima obeys his commands, looking down at the little pleasure-wracked tangerine with his lips locked around his cock. 

his gaze is fixed on hinata’s scrunched brows, his reddened cheeks, those spit-glistened lips and those beautiful, watery brown eyes. he moans at the sight, watching as hinata continues to suck him, seemingly sinking further and tightening his mouth. 

at the same time, tendou is moving his hips inhumanly, pounding hinata so hard and roughly his body moves forward harshly, and his knees are sliding against the floor. the redhead groans, his nails beginning to dig into hinata’s hips, a stinging that’s completely welcome. 

“god, pretty,” he breathes, still fucking hinata harshly. “you’re so tight, fuck.” hinata whimpers around ushijima’s cock when he feels a sensation begin to take over, early sighs of his impending and fast approaching orgasm. ushijima is enjoying himself quite a bit, rocking his hips frantically into hinata’s mouth, the boy drooling around his thick cock. 

his eyes are fixed on hinata, as tendou commanded, and his face is bright red as he’s forced to be watched as he comes undone. it’s hot, to everyone present, and only adds to the tension in the room. it doesn’t take much longer for tendou to start telling hinata of his climax, his pounding becoming a bit ragged. 

hinata himself is right there, almost at the edge, and when tendou moves his hips just slightly, it pushes him. hinata nearly pops off of ushijima’s length with the force of his orgasm, his hole clenching around tendou as his body spasms in pleasure. 

tendou curses, spilling deep inside of the boy as his hole milks his cock for every bit of the substance. he thrusts into him more, letting his cum settle in his ass, before pulling out, a small string connecting his tip to hinata’s hole. the only one left is ushijima, who is prolonged due to not receiving hinata’s full attention, but now he was. 

a bit tired but satisfied and no longer preoccupied, hinata begins to give ushijima the sucking of his life. the boy is in bliss with the new, improved attention to his dick, the wet warmth of the blocker’s mouth making him whimper endlessly. tendou coos at the tears pooling in ushijima’s eyes, the poor baby always cried when he got worked up. 

“about to cum, princess?” tendou asks and ushijima nods frantically, hips jerking forward. hinata pops off, his hand quickly replacing his mouth and stroking at just the same pace. “ask me,” he says, tonguing at ushijima’s slit while he waits for the boy. the other whines, glancing up at tendou, who chuckles. 

“you heard him. ask for permission.” 

“can i.. please, can i cum-” hinata smiles, nodding his head. “you may.” a few more strokes and ushijima was spilling right onto hinata’s lips. white decorated his cheeks and his little chin as ushijima came right there. tendou smiles fondly at the boy, shuffling over to him as he begins to come down from his high. 

“sweet baby,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the boy’s head, making him smile and lean into tendou’s chest. “you were amazing,” he says to hinata, who blushes but thanks him nonetheless. “and you were a very good boy,” hinata praises, tapping under ushijima’s chin and making him giggle. 

“we should get out of here,” tendou says, looking around at the big stall that they now realize is ultimately cum-stained, sweat-smelling and germ riddled. “yeah, this is gross,” hinata begins to stand and tendou reaches out to him. “you alright?” he asks, waiting to see if hinata can stand on his own, smiling when he sees he’s fine. 

“thanks.” 

“of course. princess?” tendou holds out his hand for ushijima, who takes it and stands. they all begin to dress themselves again, checking eachother to make sure they look fine and decent, before exiting the stall. the moment hinata opens the door, he shrieks, for the face he’s met with is terrifying. 

standing there, tapping his foot, with another snickering idiot behind him- nishinoya- is sugawara. before hinata could even begin to explain, the gray haired grabs his ear and drags him out, kicking and whining. 

tendou laughs loudly, following behind the trio, with ushijima right on his heels, still holding his hand. 

__

:)


	4. Oikawa/Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can reach me @lilitheimmovable on instagram, i hope you enjoy :)

__

messy, that's what oikawa was. a mix of drool and precum- maybe even other fluids- dripping down his chin and all over his chest, some going down to his bruised thighs. he sat on his knees, eyes pointed upward with iwaizumi's cock in his mouth- taking it as he was trained to. 

they had started off slowly today, iwaizumi wanting to watch as oikawa gradually became a mess. shallow thrusts in his mouth, only a bit of saliva escaping- his breathing wasn't even labored, yet. iwaizumi had began to pick up the pace when he saw the pleading look in oikawa's eyes. 

the look that screamed "ruin me". 

a hand in oikawa's hair, gripping firmly, iwaizumi currently had the entirety of his length down oikawa's throat. he held it there, loving the way oikawa's face turned red with the strain and lack of oxygen. 

he pulled back when oikawa tapped his thigh, a string of saliva and cum connecting iwaizumi's tip to oikawa's lips. oikawa spit up, a fairly large amount of saliva and precum leaving his lips and sliding down his chin. the boy coughed, taking in as much air as he can, and gathering himself before looking up at iwaizumi with teary eyes. 

iwaizumi smirked, hand gripping even harder at oikawa's hair before shoving his length in once more. he didn't hold back this time, immediately starting to fuck oikawa's throat, not bothering to go slowly- oikawa was molded for this. 

he thrust in fast, barely even pulling out and oikawa sucked as he was taught. he hollowed his cheeks, creating a right seal around the younger's cock, making him let out a deep groan. 

the younger gripped at oikawa's hair with both hands now, bringing the boy's head forward to meet his thrusts. oikawa has slackened his jaw and his mouth fell open, iwaizumi's dick now gliding against his tongue. 

each time he pulled out, saliva dripped down oikawa's chin, adding to the mass of fluids on his body and coating iwaizumi's cock, making it glisten. iwaizumi's head was thrown back and eyes shut in pleasure, his dick starting to throb in oikawa's mouth. 

he let go of oikawa's hair, the other now acting on his own. he pushed his head forward, taking iwaizumi's entire length- balls against his chin, cock lodged in his throat and oikawa's nose pressed directly against iwaizumi's pelvis. 

he was gagging himself, willingly choking himself to tears and that drove iwaizumi crazy. oikawa pulled back to the tip, only to repeat his previous actions- gradually speeding up. he flicked his tongue as much as he could, adding a bit more stimulation. 

oikawa hollowed his cheeks, once again creating that seal- now aiming to have iwaizumi's cum down his throat. he started to bob his head, hands going to grip around iwaizumi's toned thighs as he focused his all into making the younger cum. 

it didn't take long when oikawa switched his hands' placement from iwaizumi's thighs to his balls- fondling and massaging them. that combined with the pleasure of oikawa's mouth on his cock was enough to send him over the edge iwaizumi's hands had returned as he started to release into oikawa's throat. 

he groaned, a low string of curses leaving his lips as he came. he held oikawa's face against his pelvis, wanting all of his seed to go straight down the other's throat. oikawa swallowed everything- his cum and around iwaizumi's cock, wanting to milk every drop out of the younger. 

iwaizumi pulled out, hand pulling oikawa's hair back and tilting his head up to make the other look at him. "so pretty," iwaizumi complimented, still thinking he was the most beautiful thing even with a bunch of cum and drool on his body. oikawa smiles, gums on full display. 

"Such a good boy, taking me so well, my good kitty." oikawa keened under the praise, going to hug at iwaizumi's thigh as the younger pet his hair, a satisfied smile on both their faces.

__

:)


End file.
